But He's Not Tom Sawyer
by gleefullyannonymous
Summary: Rachel and Finn are in for a huge surprise when they start having an annonymous relationship via chat room. AU. {Taking this directly out of a Twitter RP a couple months ago, with some slight modifications. So, I guess I should give credit to @FinHudsons on twitter. The RP was great. I hope you don't mind that I'm using it!}
1. Enter the Chatroom

**Chapter One**

Rachel sat alone in her room one Friday afternoon, trying to complete her history essay for the next day. Procrastination, however, seemed to be supplanting her focus. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to put herself in the correct mindset. She decided to take a break, logging onto her favorite chat room under her false identity: AlostStar.

Finn sat alone in his bedroom after just finishing a game of football with his friends Sam and Puck. He wasn't having very much fun sitting alone in his bedroom doing nothing, so he decided to log into a chatroom Puck had told him about, using a fake username: Quarterback. Finn only saw this as a bit of fun; nothing more, nothing less.

Rachel saw as the username "Quarterback" appeared in her "online" box. That had to be a horny teenage boy, right? It was all in the name.

From the name "ALostStar", it was obvious that a fame-obsessed chick had just appeared in Finn Hudson's "online" box. Nevertheless, he was bored out of his mind, so he opened up a chat.

**QUARTERBACK:** Hi.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Hello.

**QUARTERBACK:** How are you?

**ALOSTSTAR:** Wow, it's surprising not to see some pickup line or sexual joke. Refreshing, even. I'm doing alright; how are you?

**QUARTERBACK: **I'm fine. Sorry, I guess. This is my first time on here so you could say I'm inexperienced.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I'll show you the ropes; no worries.

**QUARTERBACK:** Haha, thanks. So, what do you do on here?

_She seems nice._

**ALOSTSTAR:** Sext. Or no, beyond that. I think they call it cybersex.

_Whoa, and hot._

**QUARTERBACK:** To be honest, you don't seem like the type.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Ouch... And what would give you that impression?

**QUARTERBACK: **Username.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Oh, and "Quarterback" is supposed to get me feeling all tingly?

**QUARTERBACK:** That was the goal. ;)

**ALOSTSTAR: **Well, you never know. I could be a lost _porn_ star.

**QUARTERBACK: **Touche. What's your name? Can I know?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Confidential information, Mr. Nosy.

**QUARTERBACK: **Now, that's just mean. I can't just call you ALostStar, can I? Unless that is your real name, of course.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Yep, printed right on my birth certificate.

**QUARTERBACK: **Very funny.

**ALOSTSTAR:** You can come up with your own name for me if you don't appreciate my flawless username.

**QUARTERBACK:** Flawless? I beg to differ.

**QUARTERBACK: **I'll call you, eh. Mysterious Girl.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Why? Do you find me mysterious? ;)

**QUARTERBACK:** Very mysterious, indeed. You haven't even told me your name!

**ALOSTSTAR: **Then again, neither have you.

**QUARTERBACK: **To tell or not to tell...

**ALOSTSTAR: **Cut the crap and spill.

**QUARTERBACK:** Alright, alright, pushy. I'm Tom.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Sawyer?

**QUARTERBACK: **Huh?

**ALOSTSTAR: **You don't know "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer"? Turn off.

**QUARTERBACK:** Never heard of him. He sounds like a wrestler... Is he a president?

**QUARTERBACK: **And hey, I'm not going anywhere.

**ALOSTSTAR:** You're way off. But the effort? Turn on.

**QUARTERBACK: **Turn on? I could do more than just turn you on.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Oh really? Like what?

**QUARTERBACK: **Mysterious Girl, I could give you the night of your life.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Am I supposed to be impressed?

**QUARTERBACK: **Well yeah, that was the point. Don't say the idea of telling you what I'd do isn't turning you on.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Okay, I'll give you that.

**QUARTERBACK:** I'm getting hard just thinking about touching you.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Intriguing. What else?

**QUARTERBACK: **Come on, I'm not going to be the only one doing this. Your turn.

**ALOSTSTAR: **But you don't even know Tom Sawyer! ;P

**QUARTERBACK: **It's not my fault; I'm more of a video games kind of guy.

**ALOSTSTAR:** No excuse! It's a classic!

**ALOSTSTAR: **Hm. What are you wearing right now?

**QUARTERBACK: **T-shirt. Boxers. What about you, Mysterious Girl?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Nothing.

**QUARTERBACK:** So you're just sitting there naked? I don't believe you.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Well, there's a computer on my lap. Does that count?

**QUARTERBACK: **It's Friday, Mysterious Girl. Saturday is when the clothes stay off.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Fine, you got me. I'm still wearing my clothes from school, actually. It's your job to get them off. ;)

**QUARTERBACK: **I'd be happy to oblige, Miss.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Have I lost my nickname already?

**QUARTERBACK:** You're not limited to just one.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Fair.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Do I get to make one for you?

**QUARTERBACK:** Yes. Anything except for Love Machine.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Well now it has to be Love Machine.

**QUARTERBACK:** Ew, no thank you. Try again.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I could call you Mr. Sawyer, because I'm funny.

**QUARTERBACK: **Funny? Mysterious Girl, you're sexy.

**ALOSTSTAR: **As are you, Mr. Sawyer.

**QUARTERBACK:** I'm on my bed now; Love Machine is totally in position. ;)

**ALOSTSTAR: **I know this is probably pointless to say, but part of me wishes you were here in my bed.

**QUARTERBACK: **So do I. I wish I was on your bed with you. I wish I was on you, fucking you like crazy.

**ALOSTSTAR: **So why aren't you?

**QUARTERBACK: **I have no idea where you are, Mysterious Girl.

**ALOSTSTAR: **How far are you from Lima, Ohio?

**QUARTERBACK: **Good question. Why do you ask?

**ALOSTSTAR: **I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want to meet you, and I want to fuck you.

**QUARTERBACK: **I feel the same way.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Where can we meet?

**QUARTERBACK: **The park?

**ALOSTSTAR**: Too exposed. There's an abandoned movie theatre across the street from the Lima Bean.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Are you familiar with the area?

**QUARTERBACK: **Yeah, I know the area quite well. Perfect idea. I'll see you there, Mysterious Girl.

_Quarterback has signed off._


	2. Down and Dirty

Chapter Two

Rachel was full of anticipation as she shuffled through her clothing and took out her favorite bra and panties combination, which she put on underneath her tightest and shortest LBD (little black dress). Finn put on a black hoodie and dark jeans with sneakers. He didn't want to be seen sneaking out so late. This was going to be a night to remember, to say the absolute least.

Once inside, Rachel called out, "Tom?"

"Mysterious Girl," Finn smiled to himself, standing in the shadows and was suddenly nervous.

Rachel smiled at the sound of his voice and began approaching the tall silhouette that stood before her. "Why hello there, Mr. Sawyer."

Finn peered down at the petite woman as she placed her palms against his chest. "Mm, hey there."

He was much taller than she had imagined. Just barely reaching, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Well aren't you attractive in pitch black darkness," Rachel joked, smiling up at what she assumed was his face.

"I am quite attractive," he smirked, his hands finding their way to her waist. "And you're rather small, Mysterious Girl."

"So I've been told. But don't be deceived; I'm eighteen."

"Ah." He pulled her closer. "Wow, now you're here in person, and it's weird."

"What's so weird about that?" she asked, pressing her body against his.

"Nothing at all, actually. It makes picking you up a lot easier," he said as he lifted her up from the ground and placed her on a dusty counter. She smirked, making herself comfortable. "This is actually the first time I've ever met a girl in the dark before. Wait-" he paused. "You are a girl, right?"

Rachel chuckled softly, moving her face directly in front of his, where she whispered, "Guess you'll have to find out. I promise though, the discovery will be worthwhile."

"I wouldn't want to waste my time, after all," he murmured, placing a small kiss on Rachel's lips. At once, the two were vigorously making out. Finn's large hands maneuvered around Rachel's body as her's did the same to his.

"Planning on taking this off?" Rachel asked after a couple of minutes, their mouths still pressed together as she tugged lightly on his hoodie strings.

"You bet," he assured, pulling off his hoodie and discarding it onto the old wooden floor. He could barely see her as he leaned in to kiss her again. "You planning on taking _this_ off?" he asked once they pulled away as he ran his hands along her skin-tight dress.

"Touche," she smirked as she guided his hands to the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Do you usually dress like this, Mysterious Girl?" he asked as he pulled off her dress, throwing that too onto the floor.

"I'm more of a plaid-skirts-knee-socks kind of girl." She chuckled lightly.

"School girl? That's even hotter." In the darkness, he felt her lacy underwear and smirked. "Undies like this are my biggest turn on. Did you plan this?"

"I suppose I simply read your mind."

"Through the internet?"

"Through the internet."

He smiled and lightly traced his fingers up and down her inner thighs as he pressed gentle kisses onto her neck and collarbone. Rachel tilted her head back a bit for more exposure of her neck. "This is much better than cybersex, no?"

"I'd second that," he replied as he continued, leaving a small mark on Rachel's neck.

Rachel bit her lip. "Come back up here."

As they shared a deep, passionate kiss, Rachel grabbed the back of Finn's shirt. She pulled away for air and mumbled against his lips, "May I?"

"Go right ahead," he nodded, smiling, and she pulled his shirt over his head.

Finn's fingers fumbled for her bra clasp, and eventually found it. "May I?" he asked.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Sawyer?" she asked with a grin, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Fair enough; Proceed."

He smirked, unclasping her bra.

"This is much less effective with the lack of vision," Rachel told him as she reached for the button on his jeans.

"It's all part of the mystery, though, isn't it?" he smiled as he took a pebbled nipple between his teeth.

"Oh, Tom..." she moaned softly.

Finn nearly corrected her but he remembered he was lying about his identity. He continued to suck on her breasts, giving each fair treatment. Rachel whimpered, her hands clenching onto the edge of the counter. He tugged down on her panties, throwing them over his shoulder before cupping her centre. "God..."

She could feel how damp she was and her cheeks became a hue of pink as she pulled his jeans down as far as she could.

"No.. no," Finn mumbled, stopping her. "I want to taste you." He kissed her down her stomach until he reached her centre. "God, you're so wet," he commented as he dipped his finger inside of her, Rachel moaning softly. Finn dove in and lapped up all of Rachel's juices, his hands now on her thighs. With this, Rachel groaned louder, tangling her fingers in his hair as he worked on her clit, teasing it with his tongue and sucking hard on it as his finger pumped in and out of her.

"Tom, I'm so close..." Rachel whispered, her breaths now staggered and short.

"Mhm, mm.." Finn sucked and nibbled at her clit, adding another finger.

Rachel groaned loudly as she climaxed, Finn sucking up her juices.

Finn wasted no time. He instantaneously moved his face back up to hers and kissed Rachel deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth. A battle for dominance began as their tongues met and clashed against one another. Rachel's hands cupped Finn's face aggressively as Finn's fingers clutched at her waist. As they calmed down, Rachel trailed her fingers down to where she had left his jeans and mumbled against his lips, "Now may I?"

"Yes; you may."

Rachel smiled and pulled his pants to his ankles, before standing up as he kicked them off. She hooked her thumbs onto the waistline of his boxers. Finn gently caressed her cheek in the darkness, still hardly believing he had never seen her face.

"This feels so right," Rachel said after a moment of silence.

"I want to see your face..."

Rachel nodded slightly, looking into the faint almond-shaped fixtures that she assumed were his eyes as she spoke. "We should go outside. Once we're finished, I mean. It's lighter out there."

Finn smiled softly and pressed his forehead up against hers. "Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded slightly. "Did you bring protection?"

"Shit..." Finn sighed quietly, pulling his face away from hers.

"Dammit, Tom. You didn't bring any?"

"I'm so sorry..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine, I guess," she told him, hopping off of the counter, a look of disappointment on her face.

"A-are you leaving?" Finn asked, the same look of disappointment taking over his own.

"Do you want me to?"

"I mean... Yeah, I guess it's a good idea." He pulled his pants back up and his shirt over his head.

Rachel watched his silhouette and sighed before picking up her dress and stepping into it. "Can you zip me up?" she asked.

"Of course," Finn responded. He zipped her up and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

Smiling softly, Rachel thanked him and slid on her shoes, which had fallen off when she sat down on the counter.

Finn silently watched as Rachel's petite frame stood back up, then opened his mouth to speak. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm 'mysterious', remember?"  
Finn chuckled. "Ah, yes." He moved his lips directly in front of hers. "May I have a goodbye kiss then, just in case this is the last time I see you?"

Rachel smiled before pressing her lips against his, softly. Pulling away slowly, Finn said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tom," Rachel nodded.

"I'll be online tomorrow if..."  
"Me too."


	3. The Reasons

Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. :) Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing my work. It honestly means the world to me.

The next few weeks flew by, and Finn was so busy with football and other extracurricular activities that he hadn't had the chance to even speak to his mysterious girl since that night in the theatre. He had just walked into his room, and after throwing his gym bag onto the floor, he sat on his chair and opened up his laptop, not bothering to check his Facebook like he usually did before signing into the chatroom.

Rachel was already online, looking over some sheet music for an upcoming play she was auditioning for. She saw that "Quarterback" had logged on and turned her attention to her computer. Feeling guilty about leaving her hanging for so long, Finn opened a chatroom.

**QUARTERBACK: **Hey.

A couple of minutes went by, and there was no answer. Rachel didn't know what to say, really. She missed him a lot, but wasn't sure of how to approach his returning after such a long absence. Finally, she answered:

**ALOSTSTAR: **You haven't been on in a while.

**QUARTERBACK:** Yeah, I know. I've been really busy lately.

_Stupid excuse._

**ALOSTSTAR:** Well, I'm glad you're back.

**QUARTERBACK: **Are you mad?

**ALOSTSTAR:** I don't know; should I be?

**QUARTERBACK: **You have every reason to be.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Let's count them, shall we?

**QUARTERBACK: **…

**ALOSTSTAR: **Well, you told me you wanted to meet me, so we did.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Then you forgot protection, which was a stupid move, considering the reason we were there in the first place.

**ALOSTSTAR: **You told me you'd be back a month ago, and you haven't logged on until now

**ALOSTSTAR: **So yeah, I'm a little mad.

**QUARTERBACK: **I don't know what to say.

**ALOSTSTAR: **You could start with an apology.

**QUARTERBACK: **Okay; I'm sorry.

**ALOSTSTAR: **For what?

**QUARTERBACK: **Treating you the way I did. It was a really dick move of me and you deserve much better.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I agree.

**QUARTERBACK: **So are we good?

**ALOSTSTAR: **I'll get back to you on that. I would say tomorrow, but I don't want to end up taking a month and leave you hanging.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Goodbye, Tom. :)

_AlostStar has signed off._

**QUARTERBACK: **Damn.


	4. Reconciliation

Chapter Four

Everyday after football practice that week, Finn logged onto the chatroom, hoping by chance that his mystery girl would come. Thankfully, that Thursday, Rachel decided she was being too hard on him and logged on. Though hesitant, she opened up a chat room.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I'm sorry.

**QUARTERBACK: **No, please. Don't be.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Alright. How have you been?

**QUARTERBACK: **Missing you; a lot.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I've missed you, too.

**ALOSTSTAR: **When can we meet up again?

**QUARTERBACK: **I have a question.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Ask away.

**QUARTERBACK: **Is this all for sex?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Well, what do you think?

**QUARTERBACK: **I think there's definitely something beyond that here.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I agree. That's why I came back. I'm not ready to give up on this just yet.

**QUARTERBACK: **Can I call you?

**ALOSTSTAR: **This isn't just some scam to get my phone number and stalk me, is it?

**QUARTERBACK: **Damn, Mysterious Girl. You always seem to know what I'm up to. ;)

**ALOSTSTAR:** Don't make me regret this.

**ALOSTSTAR: **(419)-785-1400

A few moments later, Rachel heard her phone ring. As she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, Rachel picked up the phone and answered. "Is it safe to assume I'm speaking with Tom Sawyer?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"This is he," Finn replied, a grin supplanting his otherwise dopey appearance. "It's so nice to finally hear your voice again."  
"Couldn't agree more," Rachel told him as she glanced over to the clock, realizing it was already a little after midnight. "Shit, Tom, as much as I'd love to talk for hours, I have to sleep. Big audition tomorrow."

Finn sighed, disappointed, and was quiet for a few moments. "Good luck."

"Thank you; I'll be sure to call you after if I have time."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mysterious Girl," he hung up before Rachel could answer, a bit annoyed as he laid back in his bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling above him. He tried to will his mind to sleep but was failing miserably, his thoughts focused solely on his mysterious girl. Was it okay for her to just leave? He wanted more, obviously, and they hadn't been talking a lot lately so he wasn't exactly sure of her thoughts on the topic. Had they lost what once was? "No," he told himself. "An audition is a logical reason to leave a call, Hudson. Get your head on straight and stop worrying about things that are beyond your control."

Meanwhile, Rachel noticed the call lost and sighed, feeling guilty for leaving so soon. She contemplated calling him back. "No," she told herself. "This is the audition you've been waiting for since the beginning of the year. You're Rachel Berry and nothing gets in the way of your dreams. Nothing." She placed her phone to the side, turned off her lamp, and pulled her pink bedspread over her petite frame before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**My apologies for the delay, and again, so sorry for such short chapters. I've been trying to work out how to split these up correctly and this is pretty much as far as I've gotten. I'm so pleasantly surprised to see all of the wonderful reviews this has been getting and I honestly can't thank those of you who took the time to write them enough. It means the world to me that you're enjoying my work. Keep reviewing and reading, please! ;D **


	5. A Dark Realization

Chapter Five

Between third and fourth period at McKinley High the next day, the power randomly went out. Students all around the school were bewildered, including a very flustered Finn Hudson. "What the fuck?" he mumbled as he looked around, not able to see much in the dark. Some belligerent hockey players thought it would be a beneficial use of their time to trip those who couldn't see anything in the senior-dominant wings.

Rachel Berry found herself as one of the victims of this immature behavior, her books sprawled on the ground in a crowd of students. If not for the lack of lighting, she would have been mortified. Finn felt someone trip over his foot and leaned down to assist the unknown pedestrian with her books. As Rachel felt herself being helped, she looked up into a familiar pair of almond-shaped eyes. Unable to put her finger on where she had seen them before, the young Barbara Streisand shrugged it off and thanked the kind stranger for his efforts.

"No problem," he replied, following up with: "I wonder what happened to the power."

Standing up as she listened to him, Rachel also realized something familiar about his voice. Again thinking it was just her imagination, she let it slide. "I'm sure the power will be back soon."  
"It'll be hard finding classes in the dark, too," Finn added as yet another hooligan bumped into Rachel, resulting in her falling into Finn's arms.

That's when it hit her: the touch, the eyes, the voice. "Tom?" she asked, simply not believing her realization.

At this, Finn froze. "I.. uh.. Mysterious Girl? Is that you?" He prayed he could escape before the lights turned on. "Wow, uh. We have to stop meeting in the dark like this."

Rachel was confused. Why was Tom in her school? "Why are you here?" she boldly asked, curious to hear his answer.

"I uh, I go to school here."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Tom, that's not possible. The quarterback's name here isn't Tom, it's..." Her eyes widened, a state of shock taking over her entire body. "Finn?!" she concluded in disbelief.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself. _Damn her intelligence; my cover is totally blown. _

"Yeah, uh, it's me. I mean it's Finn," he replied as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere except her tiny presence.

Rachel gulped, feeling herself get uncomfortable. "I-I have to go." She said, turning and carefully walking in the other direction, doing her best not to step on anything anyone could have dropped or lost in the midst of the power outage.

"N-No, come back." Finn began to follow in her direction as the lights slowly flickered on, one by one. The students then crowded the hallways immediately, Finn losing his mystery girl as it occurred.

He sighed loudly before getting ready to go to his next class, hoping he'd see her sometime soon, somehow, someway. Rachel, however, was praying for the exact opposite.

* * *

**SHORT UGH.**


	6. Secret Identity Demolished

Chapter Six

Both teens came home and contemplated whether or not they should log on to the chatroom. On one hand, Finn missed his mysterious girl and wanted desperately for her to reveal her identity, but did't want to come on too strong or make her feel uncomfortable. Rachel, on the other hand, wanted to talk to Finn but was afraid of being interrogated and had to leave for her audition in an hour and a half. Thankfully, teenage hormones got the best of both of them and they logged on at the same time. Finn was first to open up a chatroom.

**QUARTERBACK: **I'm sorry.

**ALOSTSTAR:** For what?

**QUARTERBACK: **Lying to you. I thought this would just be a one-time thing and I could get away with pretending I was someone I'm not. But there's something here between us. I should have told you when I first realized that.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Oh gosh, please don't apologize. I'm not mad at you. Protecting your identity on the internet is smart, Finn.

**QUARTERBACK:** Okay, good.

**QUARTERBACK:** Can I ask you something?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Anything.

**QUARTERBACK: **If you're not mad, why'd you run away today in the hallway?

**ALOSTSTAR:** I don't want you to know who I am. What if you don't like what you see?

**QUARTERBACK: **Try me.

**ALOSTSTAR: **At this point I figured it would have added up for you. I mean, considering my name. The fact that I have an audition tomorrow. Who's the one girl in your school who is morally obsessed with fame and herself?

**QUARTERBACK: **Rachel Berry?

**QUARTERBACK:** No freaking way.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I'm honestly not sure how I should be taking your response.

**QUARTERBACK: **I mean, you're in an online chatroom, and you let me eat you out in an abandoned theatre. It doesn't seem like you.

**ALOSTSTAR:** And you've spoken to me how many times in school? You know nothing about me, Hudson.

**QUARTERBACK: **Well, I know you were voted "Most Annoying" for two consecutive years. But damn, Rach, if only they could see your kinky side.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Not an award that I'm proud of, but even the lamest of school girls need to let loose every once in a while.

**QUARTERBACK: **You're not lame. Don't say that about yourself.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Oh, I know. It's okay. I know who I am. The fact that everyone else depicts me based on my flaws is their problem.

**QUARTERBACK: **You're cool, Rachel.

Just then, Rachel heard her phone ring and picked it up to answer.

"Finn?" she asked, noticing the Caller ID.

"Come over. I miss you, and I want to see you."


	7. Slowly Adjusting

Rachel was on her way to Finn's house, his address plugged into her navigation system. Honestly, she was nervous. Sure, Finn has seen her before, but never like this. He had seen such a different side of her.. What was he going to think once it really hit him that she was Rachel Berry? She wasn't popular like his ex-girlfriend Quinn, or super-model gorgeous by any standards. She was just Rachel.

Once pulled into his driveway, she checked the time to see whether she had come too early, as she usually did when excited about an event. "Shit," she mumbled to herself when she realized the time. Just then, Finn came out and smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy you're here," he told her sincerely.

"Finn, I have my audition..."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that."

Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Can we reschedule? I'm sorry."

"No, please," Finn tried to hide his disappointment within his words as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No worries; we'll reschedule."

"Unless you want to come?" Rachel suggested, hoping he'd agree to her request.

Finn grinned in an adorable way that made Rachel blush crazily. "Yeah, sounds cool," he replied as he opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down next to the beaming brunette. "Someone seems happy."

"Well, that someone is."

For a while, the two sat in an awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, and they both weren't sure of what to say.

"So.. I guess I won't be calling you mysterious girl anymore?" Finn smirked after a while, playfully nudging her, attempting to ease the noticeable tension surrounding them.

Rachel laughed slightly, loosening up a bit. "And I surely won't be calling _you_ Tom Sawyer."  
"Or Love Machine? I think I will miss that nickname the most." He chuckled and watched her, realizing how lucky he was to be with her.

"You loved that."

"I'm so happy you're taking me," Finn blurted out accidentally and felt his cheeks turn a hue of pink.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. I thought after what happened in the hallway, you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Are you kidding? That's ridiculous. I was thinking more visa-versa."

"Elaborate?"

Rachel sighed. "Needless to say, we don't cross paths often. I mean, you're quarterback and i'm Glee Club leader, 'most annoying' next to Jacob Ben Israel for years on end... I'm not ashamed of who I am, but once you realized just who I was, I was afraid you would be." She stared forward at the road, driving.

Finn was quiet for a few moments after Rachel spoke, not sure of what to say. "I'm not ashamed of you, Rachel. Actually, quite the opposite. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I beg to differ. I'm not sexy like Santana Lopez or pretty like that Quinn girl or-"

"Would you stop?" Finn interrupted, wishing she'd see herself the way he did. "You're beautiful."

Rachel couldn't help but blush as she continued staring straight forward. "Thank you. Finn."

A comfortable silence filled the car as Finn took Rachel's right hand into his own and gently ran his thumbs over her knuckles. This felt right. It all felt right.

"What made you log onto the chatroom anyway? Not getting enough action from Cheerios?" Rachel asked with a slight smile.

Chuckling, Finn replied, "I was just bored. My friends Puck and Sam recommended it. They said it was good."

"There's a very high chance that I've had cyber-sex with both of them."

Finn's eyes widened at that one. "That's strangely hot, and I'm oddly jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not like either one of them got to eat me out in an abandoned movie theatre," she said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"I'd totally do that again," Finn commented.

"Hm," Rachel smirked. "Good to know."

"So, what are you auditioning for, Rachel?" Finn asked a couple minutes later, seeing he still wasn't sure.

"It's a production of Funny Girl. A tour, actually, to be taking place pretty much all over America. By some _miracle_ auditions are less than an hour away. It's my favorite musical. I don't expect you to know it."

Finn shook his head. "Sorry, no. I've never heard of it, either. But you know, maybe we can watch it together sometime."

Smiling, Rachel replied, "That sounds like fun." This was the first time anyone she liked had taken any interest in her Broadway obsession. "But beware, I sing along."

"That won't be a problem," he chuckled, watching as Rachel pulled into a large parking lot full of cars. "I'm assuming you're talented if you're willing to drive so far to get to this audition."

"It's really not that far. Plus, for all you know, I could be dreadful."  
"I highly doubt that. This obviously means a lot to you."

"Well, I'm ambitious."

"I like that about you."

Rachel smiled as she pulled into a parking spot near the end of the lot and the two stepped out of the car. As they walked beside each other, Finn asked, "Nervous?"

Rachel nodded, looking at the building as they walked. "A bit."

Unsure of what to do, Finn took Rachel's hand into his own and squeezed it gently, sending tingles up Rachel's spine. "You'll be great; don't even worry about it."

Rachel nodded anxiously and walked through the door, already propped open for eager performers as Finn followed. Once inside, the petite brunette sat down on a chair and watched as Finn sat in the one next to her.

After a few moments of tension-filled silence, Finn asked, "So, if you get this, will you be leaving town?"

"Yep."

"That sucks," Finn began, then realizing his choice of words. "I mean it's great that you'll be touring and stuff and..." he struggled to find the right words to say. "I'll miss you."

Rachel nodded and placed her hand on his thigh, attempting to comfort him. "Don't be upset, Finn. We can find ways to spend time together."  
"I'm not upset," he told her, his looks contradicting his words. "I guess I just wish we had more time to get to know each other."

"I know," Rachel thought out loud. "Me too."

At this, the two heard Rachel's name being called.

"I have to..."

"Good luck in there," Finn nodded. He wasn't exactly sure where they stood relationship wise so instead of hugging or kissing her, he opted for an encouraging smile. Rachel smiled back at him and thanked him before briskly making her way to the audition room.

* * *

**If anyone noticed, I basically just merged chapters seven and eight together. Hopefully, this will be better in terms of length. :)**


	8. A Car Ride To Remember

The audition went well. Rachel was auditioning for Fanny: the part originally played by her idol, Barbra Streisand. She sang her all-time favorite song, "Don't Rain On My Parade," and the audience seemed pleased. Her reading went well too. As always, she added her own Rachel Berry flair to it. By the end of the audition, she was satisfied, and was dismissed back into the waiting area. Upon exiting, she walked directly towards Finn.

"If you don't get that part, I'll go in there and start a riot," he commented as she approached him.

Rachel let out a slight chuckle."So it's safe to assume the walls aren't entirely sound proof?" she asked as he stood up and the two began making their way to Rachel's car

"And it's a good thing, too," he replied. "You're freaking amazing."

Blushing, Rachel grinned from ear to ear. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't really know where music stands in your life. It's obviously a huge part of mine, and the fact that you're stepping out of the usual football stereotype to support me truly means a lot," Rachel stated as she sat down and the tall boy did the same.

"Music actually is very important to me."

"That's something I didn't know about you."  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'd love to learn about them," Rachel commented sincerely as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Finn flashed his famous side smirk. "We can play the question game."

"Sounds good to me."  
A crash was heard from many yards in front of the two, and instant beeping from other cars began. As all began to stop and bumper to bumper traffic began, Finn nodded. "It'll keep us busy. This could be a while."

"Hm. What kind of questions would we be asking here?"

"Any and all. Everything is fair game," Finn told her almost assertively, leaving Rachel with the only option of nodding her head.

She thought before asking, but decided to start off clean. "Who was your first kiss?"

"It was in fifth grade; her name was Kelly Lipton, like the tea," he chuckled before continuing. "She was brunette and had tiny freckles all over her face. I really liked her. We hid under the slide every day during recess and she kissed me full on the mouth one day. I freaked out and ran away."

Rachel laughed at the awkwardness of Finn's actions. "That is positively adorable."

"Ya think?" he smiled. "Okay, my turn. Are you a virgin?"

"Wow, um.." Rachel turned up to face him. "Yes."

Finn's facial expressions showed how truly shocked he was by this. "You were going to give your virginity to me?"

"I was," she confessed.

"Why me? Wouldn't you want to save it for someone who you've been with and love and stuff?"

"I thought that was what I wanted," she began before looking down at her hands and twiddling her thumbs. "But guys just don't like me. People in general really don't like me. I thought this was it. A chat room is anonymous and the chances of us ever seeing each other were more than highly unlikely, so I figured I could get it over with."

Finn watched as Rachel's face fell and couldn't help but feel her pain. "If it makes you feel any better, I gave my virginity to a lesbian."

Rachel stifled a small laugh as she looked back up at Finn.

"And besides," he added, "_I _like you."

A hue of pink supplanted Rachel's natural glow as she pulled her legs up into her seat, seeing as the traffic didn't show any sign of speeding up anytime soon. "I like you too, Finn."

"Your turn."  
"What's your family like?"

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't usually talk about my family, to be honest."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I do. It's just personal stuff. I don't want you to judge me or anything. You may not understand."

"Try me."

Taking a deep breath, Finn began. "My dad died when I was younger from drugs or some shit. I never really knew him. My mom and I have been living alone and somehow keeping strong even with her small salary and short temper." Rachel's face fell once again as he spoke, but still he proceeded. "We have a really tight relationship. I don't know what I would do without her and I'm pretty sure she'd say the same about me."

At this, Rachel placed her hand over Finn's, which was already resting on the arm rest. Without words, she spoke to him and comforted his every worry. All it took was a deep look in the eye, and an assuring head-nod. The two sat like this for a couple of minutes, a comfortable yet intense silence surrounding them. Finally, Rachel spoke. "I'm so sorry," was her simple response.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Rachel. My life is my life and it's been this way for as long as I can remember but I'm fine with it."

Rachel watched as Finn's eyes glistened in the moonlight shining through the car window and tried to communicate her sympathy towards him by rubbing his hand with her own.

"Sorry for ruining the mood," she told him.

"No, don't be."

"I have anther question."

"Ask away."  
Rachel nodded before speaking. "Where do we stand, exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship-wise. Not to sound too forward, but you ate me out in a movie theatre nearly two months ago and you haven't done more than hold my hand since we met each other for real. I'm confused."

"I never thought I could like a girl the way I like you, Rachel," Finn began with an honest statement. "You're genuine and talented and freakin' sexy as all hell... and when I'm around you I get all jumpy- if that makes sense. It's like my heart wants so desperately to let you in but just doesn't know how."

"And where does that leave us?" Rachel asked, a bit stunned by his answer.

"Right where we are right now," Finn replied, his lips moving up so they were directly in front of Rachel's. "Just me, you, some traffic, and nothing else to do."

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," Finn nodded slightly, his lips pressing softly against hers.

* * *

**I merged chapters seven and eight from before. I'm hoping this doesn't confuse anyone! I figured with longer chapters coming up it would help even the story out. Thank you again for the continued support. :)**

**Also, for any Blainchel shippers, please check out my friend's fanfiction, "God Gave Me You" on her account, xXTheJokerXx. I promise it won't disappoint. ;)**


	9. A New Shipper

The next morning, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel sat at the table closest to the door at The Lima Bean, as they had every Saturday morning since they were freshmen two years ago. They both didn't drink coffee so early, but they loved to sit and chat together. The two could talk about anything at all and truth was the only option. Rachel trusted Kurt with her life and she was sure he felt the same about her. They were best friends, after all.

"Ooh!" Kurt squealed after Rachel told him what had happened the night before. "Did you two _do it_ in the middle of traffic? Scandalous, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel laughed at her best friend's antics. "No! We just kissed that one time. Oh, and another time when he dropped me off at home. It was nothing crazy, really. Everything was so comfortable; I feel like I can talk to him forever and never get bored."

Kurt smiled genuinely. "I'm really happy for you, Rachel. It's been a while since you've had a boyfriend."

"Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend," Rachel told the boy, fidgeting awkwardly in her chair. "Not as far as I know."

"Some love life you've got here. I never knew chatrooms could change a person so much."

"How have I changed?"

Kurt scoffed almost rudely, looking Rachel directly in the eye and scooting himself closer into her so he could whisper and still be heard. "You let a stranger eat you out in an abandoned movie theatre, Rachel. Last time I remember, you were desperately trying to escape the sex-loving Jesse St. James. You've never been the type to be that bold under sexual circumstances."

"I'm still the same Rachel Berry I've always been. It's just that even with the anonymity, Finn made and continues to make me feel special. I don't think I'll be giving away my virginity so soon anymore, though. This relationship seems to be one that will most likely be slow-moving to begin with. Maybe someday I'll be intimate with Finn again. I mean, you're intimate with Blaine, right?"

"Rachel Berry!"  
Rachel giggled at Kurt's sudden outburst and pretended to lock her mouth up an throw the imaginary key away.

"Just be careful, alright?" he continued. "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Furrowing an eyebrow, Rachel responded, "What do you mean?"

"We're talking about _Finn Hudson_ here: Quarterback, cute as a button. He has girls all over him 24/7. Haven't you noticed?"

Rachel sat silently, thinking back to the times she had seen Finn. Nothing Kurt was saying seemed familiar, but then again, she had only known him as Finn for a day.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked, Rachel's train of thought being interrupted.

"I should hope not!" Rachel almost yelled, then lowering down her voice and shrinking back into her chair.

"Maybe you should find out. You said you met him via chatroom, right? Do you know how easy it is to cheat in those?"

"He doesn't seem like the type."  
"You've known him for a day, Rachel."

"It doesn't feel that way, though," she said truthfully. "I feel like I've known him forever."

"I support every decision you make and you know that. Just promise me you'll protect your heart."

"I always do."

Kurt nodded. Rachel was glad she had a friend as supportive and understanding as him.

"I really like him, Kurt," she confessed as a blush took over her cheeks. "More than anyone I've ever liked before; even Jesse."

With a smile, Kurt placed his hand over Rachel's on the table and looked her directly in the eye once again. "I'm rooting for you, Rach. Now go get your man."

Rachel giggled brightly and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I'll call you later, babe. Have a great day!" She pranced out of the door, one destination on her mind: Finn Hudson's house.

* * *

**Too short? :P Review, review, review!**


	10. Too Good To Be True

Finn Hudson's house looked exactly as it had the day before, with the slight alteration of volume from inside. While Friday afternoon had been silent, Saturday morning was surprisingly loud. Rachel thought it would be interesting to see what was actually occurring and knocked on Finn's door without hesitation.

A tall Latina by the name of Santana Lopez opened the door, and Rachel nearly winced at her outfit. A skanky skin-tight tight tank top sat on her obviously enhanced breasts and exposed an unreasonable amount of her stomach. Daisy-duke jean shorts covered up only the necessary parts of her lower body. A smirk spread across her face as her eyes scanned Rachel's body, and Rachel began to feel a bit ridiculous in the standard Rachel Berry schoolgirl outfit she had on. "Well well well, if it isn't the hobbit of the hour."

Rachel gulped as Santana called loudly for Finn and he approached the door from behind the kitchen, a mohawked Noah Puckerman following close behind.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, appearing stunned to see her. Santana and Noah both giggled at how shocked the 6'3 giant stood next Rachel. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

Feeling smaller both physically and emotionally than ever, Rachel spoke. "I just came to say hello. It seems you're busy though so I'll be on my way," she said before turning away, hot tears filling up her eyes out of humiliation. She came to the conclusion that everything that had happened between them was a dream. It was all too good to be true and she shouldn't have made so much of two measly kisses and a night where they didn't even know who the other was.

Finn looked at both of his best friends and shook is head in disapproval as he followed the brunette and stopped her in her tracks. "Rachel, hey," he said once in front of her. "Why don't you come inside and stay awhile?"

Rachel held back her tears, as she had learned to do with years of acting experience and looked up at the sincere looking face above her. "Your friends really don't seem to like me. I'd rather not be a bother."  
"They're great once you get to know them," he tried to reason with her. "Please?"

Rachel nodded, giving in, and Finn brought her into the living room where she sat down on the couch, Santana and Noah towering over her. "She doesn't seem like the type," Santana stated simply after what seemed like minutes of examination. Confused but nervous, Rachel sat silently.

"Can you two stop judging her?" Finn asked almost too politely from inside the kitchen and brought out a beer for everyone, which Rachel simply placed on the ottoman in front of her instead of drinking.

Santana and Noah simultaneously sat down and Finn took a seat next to Rachel. He protectively placed his hand over her thigh and Santana smirked at the two sitting next to each other. "So online chatrooms, huh? Jesus, Berry. I thought this school had you all figured out."

Noah stifled some laughter before letting it all out. "She's ALostStar, isn't she?"

Rachel tried to stand up and walk out but Finn pulled her down.

Santana's mouth hung open before she stood up and inched her way closer to Rachel, nearly climbing over the small brunette. "A little slut we have here, don't we?" She smirked wildly at the terrified look on Rachel's face and nearly brushed her breasts up against it before laughing loudly and pulling away as Finn glared at her. Noah, still trying to contain his laughter, spoke up. "We've cyber-sexed before, babe, but you're turning me on with this whole innocence act you're putting on for Finn. You don't have to worry about him, though. He likes it just as much as you do."

"Alright, I've had it!" Rachel nearly yelled. "You're both being completely immature and I'm done with this. I'm done with being interrogated and used as your punching bag because you both can't handle your own sexual insecurities." She then turned to Finn, and continued. "I'm especially done with you, too, for doing absolutely nothing to stop this regardless of what this is doing to me."

With this, Rachel stood up, breaking past Finn's pull and grabbed her bag off of the ottoman where her untouched beer sat. "Don't bother calling, either. I won't stand for being treated like crap."

Rachel slammed the door behind her as she ran to her car, the same hot tears filling her eyes that had been there when she first stepped away. She should have used her better judgement and walked away when she could. It all really was too good to be true.


	11. To Forgive?

Santana and Noah smirked in unison as they watched Rachel's dramatic exit, but when they turned their heads, they saw Finn glaring at both of them. "What the hell, guys?" he nearly shouted, his anger getting the best of him as he held his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Snickering, Santana replied, "Come on, Finnocence! We were just trying to have a little fun! It's not our fault she took everything so personally!"

"It is, Tana! You can't just expect everyone to be okay with your constant jabs. Puck and I may be able to handle it, but Rachel is a completely different person."  
"A complete _diva_ if you ask me," Santana muttered, earning another glare from an obviously furious Finn Hudson. "A total hot mess."

"Hey, she's actually extremely put together!"

"Dude," Noah reasoned. "It's not like you did anything to stop us."

"Yeah," interjected Santana, her voice defensive. "If you didn't like what we were doing so much, you should have stopped it yourself, Frankenteen. It isn't our job to please your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ooh, then fuck buddies, ey?" Noah smirked as Finn rolled his eyes.

"I just care about her a lot, okay? But whatever, because thanks to you two it's probably over before it even started."

"Oh puh-lease, Finn," Santana rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you had the balls to stick up for her while she was actually here, you wouldn't be in this mess."  
Finn glared at Santana once more, his eyes seemingly making that position as default.

"Why didn't you?" asked Noah, who was genuinely curious to know the actual answer.

"I don't know," Finn confessed, his head seemingly spinning. "You guys always find a way to shoot me back down anyway, so it's not like it would have helped."

"Ooooh," Santana smirked and began speaking the way she would to an infant. "I see what this is. Little Finnocence didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend."

"_Not_ my girlfriend."

"Then what does it matter anyway?"

"I really, really like her, guys. She's opened me up so much without even realizing it, and she makes me feel important and special, like I'm worth something. I'm not willing to let her go without a fight."

Santana and Noah sat silently, still not sure why it was their fault, but willing to let Finn decompress. In the silence, he called Rachel, the ringer going straight to voicemail as he stepped out of the room to leave a voicemail.

"Rach?" he began. "I'm so sorry. What happened today was not okay. I should have been a better um, friend, and stood up for you." Struggling to find the right words to say, Finn stuttered. "I-If you come back, I promise a full apology from Santana and Pu-er Noah, too. It won't happen again, Rachel. I promise. I need you back, though. I can't risk losing you when you were barely mine to begin with. Please, call back or come back over or send a text or anything... I just need to know that we're okay."

With that, he hung up and flopped back on his bed, digesting the morning from hell.

Noah and Santana popped their heads in a bit later and said their goodbye's, Santana leading as Noah stayed back to talk to Finn a while longer.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He was a good guy, really. Sometimes hormones just took control.

"Nah, don't be. This is all my fucking mess anyway."

"She really is a drama queen. Any other girl would have been thrilled to have Santana and I all over them," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like that about her, though: the fact that she's so passionate and takes no crap at all whatsoever."

"As freaking annoying as that chick is... damn, she's hot."

"Ey, back off," Finn quickly shot back.

"What? She's not your girlfriend."

"Maybe not, but she's still mine."

"Dude, she's a keeper," Puck nodded, then left the now dull and melancholy house.

* * *

Rachel received the voicemail once she was already back in her room, her tear covered face dreary and upset.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?" Hiram, one of Rachel's dads, asked as he peeped his head into her room.

"No, Papa; I'm fine," she assured him, though she wasn't. She just wanted to be alone.

_I told him not to call_, she muttered as he exited the pink, Broadway covered bedroom that belonged to the young star. She would never tell anyone, but she was relieved that Finn wasn't willing to give up on them so easy. Eager to hear what she had to say, Rachel listened to the voicemail, digesting every word.

She placed the phone down once she finished listening and contemplated calling him back. On one hand, he sounded extremely sorry, and an apology from Santana and Noah seemed more than amusing; but on the other, she was heartbroken that Finn hadn't defended her and she had made an extremely dramatic exit, so a call back would be very out of character.

Rachel left the phone on her bed and sighed. As much as she wanted to hate Finn for his lack of respect, she missed him a lot, and knew that if she were to get the part of Fanny Brice, she wouldn't have much time left to be with him. _No,_ she told herself. _Rachel Berry doesn't give in. Don't be fooled by his boyish good looks and adorable presence and kind words and the way he talks to you and... No. If he wants you, he'll fight for you._ And with that, Rachel Berry went to sleep. She always did when she was upset, just so her pain couldn't cloud her thoughts and she'd be able to wake up the next morning. So Rachel Berry slept; at 8 freaking 30.

* * *

**I really hope you guys are enjoying what I have so far. :) The story is drifting in a sort of different direction than what I was expecting, but I think I like this! Please continue reviewing and recommending this story to friends. Any publicity at all would be ****_greatly_**** appreciated.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my friend's Blainchel fanfiction, "God Gave Me You." Her user is xXTheJokerXx. It's really great and the support would mean a lot to her.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	12. A (Probably Expected) Twist

A day was all it took for Rachel to begin losing her mind; it's amazing how after knowing someone for only a couple of days, that person could become so necessary for survival. Too dramatic? Try telling Rachel Berry that.

A sudden knock on her door interrupted her sullen train of thought and she got out of bed for the first time since school ended just a few hours before to answer it, considering she fact that she was home alone. Once she opened the door, a determined Finn Hudson almost knocked her out of the way to get inside. Almost breathless, he turned around to see Rachel's mouth opened a bit in shock at his entrance.

"Sorry," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to make sure I could get in before you slammed the door in my face."

Rachel couldn't help but smile slightly at his antics, but the smile faded away as she realized she was still supposed to be mad at him.

"So I'm here to apologize," Finn began speaking as he brought Rachel's attention back to him. "Like I did in my hundreds of messages... But seriously, I'm so unbelievably sorry, Rachel. Please, please forgive me." In his hand, Finn held out a small box that he had pulled out of his pocket. "I got you this as an apology. Don't think I'm trying to buy your forgiveness, though.. It's just a way of saying I'm sorry and-"

Finn was cut off by the pressure of Rachel's hand on his own as she picked up the box. "You didn't have to do this," she said as she glanced back up at him.

"No, I did. I mean, I used all of my savings, but for you it was worth it."

Rachel opened the small box slowly and took out a heart-shaped locket, small enough to fit in her palm without being seen. Smiling down at it, the brunette pulled it around her neck and clipped it on. "It's beautiful," she said quietly. "Thank you, Finn."

Finn nodded and the two stood in silence before Finn asked, "Are we good?"

Rachel nodded back, her eyes filled with gratitude. "We're good."

"Can I hug you?"

"You don't have to ask."

Finn gently wrapped his arms around Rachel's delicate frame and pulled her into a tight embrace, full of affection and warmth. Rachel reciprocated his hold with her own arms and rested her head on his chest.

"These past few days have been _hell_ for me, Rachel," Finn confessed, tightening his grip on the petite brunette.

Rachel kissed his chest lightly. "Me too."

"I want us to be a couple. Like a real one where we go on dates and hang out at each other's houses and I can kiss you whenever I want because being without you was horrible and it made me realize how much I really do care about you and want to be with you and-"

Finn was once again cut off by Rachel, but this time not by her hands. Firmly, her lips pressed against his and she managed to mumble, "Hey, calm down."

A bit stunned but pleased by her gesticulations, Finn nodded as best he could considering Rachel's lips still touching his. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked after pulling his lips away far enough to talk.

"For the sake of playing hard-to-get, it's a maybe."

Finn rolled his eyes as he felt all of the tension that was before surrounding them completely disappear. "I think that's a bit unreasonable."

"I don't," Rachel smiled flirtatiously as her phone rang. Confused as to who it was when she saw the unknown number, Rachel picked up the call. "Hello?"

Finn watched as Rachel's face completely changed form. She smiled the brightest he had ever seen and it lit up the room.

"Yes, yes thank you so much," she said brightly, her face full of excitement and anticipation before hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Finn asked, his face now just as bubbly as Rachel's. Simply put, her happiness was contagious.

"I got a callback for Fanny!" Rachel smile grew bigger as she spoke.

"A callback?"  
Amused by his bewilderment, Rachel explained, "It means they want me to audition again for Funny Girl. It means they're really considering me, Finn. This could finally be my big break!" Rachel squealed, kissing Finn quickly with enthusiasm before she picked up her phone again. "I have to call Kurt and my dads and Blaine and Tina and Mercedes..."

Finn grinned sincerely at Rachel's excitement; he was genuinely proud of her. However, he was afraid; afraid of losing her for good if she ended up earning the part or if not, when he graduated and she remained in high school for another year. A bittersweet feeling occupied his thoughts for the time being. Still, he vowed to support her with whatever she wanted to do. He didn't own her. Heck, she wasn't even his girlfriend. Well, yet.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying this! This chapter was a bit on the shorter side, but I intend to make longer ones tomorrow and Wednesday. As always, please continue reading and reviewing. :D**

**If you guys have any ideas as to what can happen, feel free to comment them in a review! I can't promise to use them, but I vow to consider each and every one.**

**Thank you all so much!**


	13. Assistance From the Sexperts

Rachel _nailed_ her callback the next day, simply thrilled to the core with her continuous success; and as scared as Finn was to lose her, he had to admit that he loved seeing her so content. As he had noticed before, her happiness was contagious, and it left him with an elated glow to help him through each day. He needed it, too, seeing that there was still four months until school ended, and a very little amount of breaks in his future.

It didn't take Finn too long to realize that Rachel's positive attitude was not only affecting his mood in terms of life itself, but also his desire for Rachel. For the past three nights, Finn had stayed late at Rachel's house where they hid in her massive closet so Finn wouldn't be kicked out of the house for being there past nine, which was the time Hiram and Leroy had set for their precious little girl. The two would sit cuddled up with each other, their lips colliding often. As much as Finn would like to hate the fact that their best times together were in hiding, the fact that either one of Rachel's dads could open the door at any moment brought a false sense of danger to their late night hangouts, which made it even more exhilarating.

On the contrary, that's all they did. Kissing and making out was fun and all, but Finn wanted more. He wanted to feel Rachel everywhere and claim her body even more than he had the night in the abandoned movie theatre. He wanted to be the one Rachel gave her virginity to.

Long conversations on this topic occurred with Santana and Noah over group IM messages. Four nights after Rachel's callback, Finn snuck home at his usual time of five after midnight and logged onto his instant messaging account.

_FinnHud has opened up a group chat. (12:07)_

_SantanaSexpez has been added to the chat, invited by FinnHud.(12:07)_

**SantanaSexpez: **sweet jesus hudson, agen?

_Puckerbomb has been added to the chat, invited by FinnHud.(12:08)_

**Puckerbomb: **this is bcomin a nitly thing

**FinnHud: **Come on, guys. You promised to help.

**SantanaSexpez: **rachel annoys the fuk outa me evr sinc she becam ur girlfriend ur all liter8 and shit

**FinnHud:** I like it better this way.

**SantanaSexpez: **whtev pea brain

**FinnHud: **I still need help seducing Rachel.

**Puckerbomb: **did u try sliding ur hand undr her shrt lik I told u?

**FinnHud: **Yeah. She seemed to like it, actually.

**Puckerbomb: **good!

**SantanaSexpez: **u just hav 2 feel it. set up a romantc dinr or sumthin

**FinnHud: **I would if I could, but her dad's are always there when I come over and they make me "leave" before dinner.

**SantanaSexpez: **o rite I forgt u hav ur littl hideaway

**Puckerbomb: **invit her ovr tomoro wen ur mom is out l8

**SantanaSexpez: **yes!

**Puckerbomb: **chix lov tht kinda stuf

**FinnHud: **What if she's not ready?

**SantanaSexpez: **shell tell u obv

**SantanaSexpez: **we all no tht girl has a mouth she cnt cntrl & a tendncy 2 speak her mind wen she shudnt

**Puckerbomb: **hav u seen anythng yet bro?

**FinnHud: **The only time we've ever been unclothed together was when we were in the abandoned movie theatre.

**SantanaSexpez: **ur an idiot, the ansr 2 ur probs is rite in frnt of ur face

**Puckerbomb: **wut

**FinnHud:** Huh?

**SantanaSexpez: **tak her bck to the muvy theatr & sex er up thre

**FinnHud:** You're a genius!

**SantanaSexpez:** ino ;)

**Puckerbomb: **dam, cn I join?

**SantanaSexpez: **no way! i alrdy calld the 1st 3sum

**FinnHud: **…

**SantanaSexpez: **o pls chubz, rachels hot as fuk & we all no it

**FinnHud: **She's also _my _girlfriend, and neither one of you are getting into her pants.

**Puckerbomb: **lier! she sed mayb, not yes!

**FinnHud: **I think it's pretty obvious that she's mine, dude.

**SantanaSexpez: **wutev, iv got brit untl u decid 2 giv in

**Puckerbomb: **nd i hav q

**FinnHud: **I'm going to go now. I'll call Rachel in the morning.

**Puckerbomb: **dam I 4got 2moros saturday!

**SantanaSexpez: **tgif tgif tgif

_FinnHud has left the group chat. (12:36)_

**SantanaSexpez: **well thn...

**Puckerbomb: **clm ur tits tana hes got sum restng up 2 do b4 the big nite ;))))))))))))

_SantanaSexpez had left the group chat. (12:38)_

**Puckerbomb: **o

* * *

**Maybe this chapter made you laugh? ;P**


	14. Bittersweet Goodbyes

The next morning, Finn Hudson woke up at seven o'clock on the dot. Normally he'd sleep much later, but he was excited. Knowing she'd be up to begin her morning routine, Finn picked up his phone and selected Rachel's contact.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep. Beep._

Finn pulled his head away from the phone instantaneously as the 'busy' beeps drowned his hearing. He turned down the volume as quickly as he could for future instances before hanging up the phone, confused. Who could she possibly be talking to so early in the morning?

Suddenly, his phone rang, revealing Rachel's name and the picture they took together at school the day before on his screen. He smiled down at the picture, thinking of his girlfri-er, almost girlfriend and how magical the night ahead of him was bound to be. Escaping his thoughts, Finn picked up the phone. "Hello, angel."

Rachel blushed on the other end of the line. "You called?"

"I have somewhere I want to take you tonight."

"What, so my closet isn't the most desirable place to be? I'm offended!"

Finn chuckled, sitting up in his bed. "As much as I _love _your closet, I believe this location will be more to your liking."

"Great; I'm excited. Pick me up at eight, okay? I have something to tell you as well."

"Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

Eight o'clock couldn't come around slower. Both teens waited in anticipation for their time to see each other, and once the clock struck seven fifty-nine, Rachel kissed both of her dad's 'goodbye' and waited by the door for Finn to appear. Once he did, he pulled up into her driveway and watched as the brunette briskly sat down in the passenger's seat, an almost bittersweet smile stretched across her face.

She placed a soft kiss on Finn's lips before asking, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Finn explained, pulling out of the driveway. "But I'm absolutely positive you know the place."

Rachel nodded and sat back in her seat. "Alright; I'll play along."

Finn pulled the car into the abandoned theatre and a smile grew on Rachel's face. "You are simply too perfect," she told him as she turned to Finn, who was goofily grinning.

"I know."

The two both got out of the car and once inside, looked around.

"It seems like just yesterday we were here without any knowledge of one another," Rachel commented, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight coming through the single window by the front door that lit up the entire room.

Finn placed a couple of lanterns around the room for light, and Rachel became puzzled. "Finn, what's going on?"

Finn took a deep breath and met Rachel in the center of the room where she stood. He then took her hands into his own and looked straight into her eyes. "We don't have much time left to be together. I mean, even if you weren't to get that part in the play that I can't remember the name of... I'm still graduating and you'll still be in Lima." Rachel nodded before interrupting.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you about."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Finn loosened his grip on Rachel's hands. "What's up?"  
"I got the part," she told him, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Rachel..." Finn pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's amazing, Baby Girl. I'm so proud of you."

"But there's more to it," Rachel continued as she pulled away from the hug that Finn surely wasn't ready to let slip yet. "They want me in New York tomorrow afternoon to begin rehearsals. They said the casting took so long that it almost ran into rehearsal time and..." Rachel drifted off as a tear escaped her eye. "I can't just let this opportunity go, Finn. This is a once in a lifetime chance."

"No, Rachel, please," Finn said, trying to comfort the girl who was nearly breaking apart in front of him. "You don't have to let this go, Rach. Please, please don't cry."

A teary-eyed Rachel Berry looked up into Finn's eyes and nearly broke. "I don't want to leave you."

Finn picked up the brunette and placed her on the counter she had sat on the first time they met there. Softly, he spoke. "I don't want this either, but this is your dream." He looked her, once again, directly into the eye, and then down at the heart-shaped locket she wore around her neck which he took into both of his hands and held tightly. "And I'll always be with you, Rachel. Right here."

Rachel nodded, sniffling back her tears. "I know you will. I'm not giving up on this."

"Maybe one day our paths will cross again, but for now, we have tonight."

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said truthfully, her gaze still fixed on his.

"You're not even my girlfriend," Finn teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh please, Mr. Sawyer; I've always been yours."

"I love you, too, Rachel," Finn said with a slight smile.

"I have a feeling I know why we're here. Some unfinished business to take care of, I believe?"

Finn smirked, "Why, does this seem familiar at all?"

"Well, I was here with a man named Tom once, but we didn't really get to the good part."

"May I pick up where he left off?"

"Please do."

And with that, they were off. Rachel unclothed the young man hastily and he did the same for her, intent within every touch and affection within every collision of their lips. Rachel's breathing became sharp and short as she felt the young man's erection pressed against her thigh, and once he climbed over her she watched in the lantern light as he rolled a condom on, and glanced up into her eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn," she replied before groaning with pleasure as he slid into her. The wetness of Rachel's centre made Finn grin devilishly while thrusting into her. The brunette continued moaning Finn's name and bucked her hips up to meet his. The chemistry between them was undeniable as they made love in the abandoned movie theatre. The two spent their time whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears with loud moans and 'I love you's' scattered throughout the night.

Once finally finished, they laid layered on top of one another, breathless. "Damn, Mysterious Girl... You sure you're a virgin?"

Rachel laughed, still catching her breath. "I'm happy I could make this last night worthwhile."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too."

* * *

The bird's chirped their usual cheerful tune that Sunday morning in Lima, Ohio. Only Finn could hear it, though. Rachel was already long gone.

* * *

**Wow, this has been such an amazing experience for me. An epilogue will be coming up tomorrow, so don't give up on Finchel yet! I'd love to thank those of you that have supported me and my writing this entire way through. You all mean so much to me and I'm so lucky to have you. :) 3**


	15. Epilogue

"They" say people learn to forget; and usually when "they" say things, "they're" right.

It's funny though, because "they" also say first loves last a lifetime, and even so, by the end of the school year Finn and Rachel's relationship was nearly a blur.

So maybe "they're" not _always_ right.

Finn went on with the school year, soon graduating with a modest B+ average, and Rachel began her reign on the Broadway world, gaining experience for future performances while she continued school in New York. They were both moving on with their lives and surprisingly happy.

So yes, Rachel and Finn nearly forgot each other.

Key word being _nearly._

But what are the odds that Kurt's dad, Burt, and Finn's mom, Carole, start seeing each other?

Next to none.

But they did.

Finn knew about it; it made him think of Rachel.

Rachel didn't know about it.

Well, _yet_.

"They are simply the _cutest _couple _ever_!" Kurt squealed into the phone one Friday afternoon.

"Wow; that's crazy ironic! How did they meet?" Rachel asked.

"At the Lima Bean," Kurt sighed happily. "My dad accidentally picked up her order and they've been inseparable ever since! Isn't that great?"

"Have you been seeing Finn a lot?"

"Oh, yes-sir-ee! He's like my brother, Rach. Aside from my dad and Blaine, probably one of the greatest guys I've ever met. It sucks that things didn't work out between you two."

"It really does."

"He's going off to college, you know."

"Really? Wow, that's great," Rachel said sincerely. "Do you know what he's majoring in?"

"I should; shouldn't I?" Kurt chuckled. "I'm guilty of selective hearing. But anyways, I have to go. I'll text you later, babe! Have fun at rehearsal tomorrow!"

Rachel said her goodbyes and put the phone down before plopping on her bed, Finn Hudson, for the first time in months, on her mind. Flashbacks of a now completely clear relationship flooded her mind. His gentle touch, soft lips, affectionate gestures... She missed him now more than ever.

And where do you go when you want to relive?

Back to the beginning.

Rachel opened up her laptop, blowing off a stray croissant crumb in the process, and logged into her old account: ALostStar.

And you'll never guess who was in her "online" box.

Rachel hesitantly opened up a chat with "BadBoySexShark".

**ALOSTSTAR: **Can you tell Finn to log on?

**BADBOYSEXSHARK: **well well well if it isnt rachel bery

**ALOSTSTAR: **Two R's, but please. Tell Finn to come online.

**BADBOYSEXSHARK:** wut so no sex 4 puckzilla?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Noah.

**BADBOYSEXSHARK:** sute urself

**ALOSTSTAR: **Thank you.

Rachel exited out of the chat and watched as "Quarterback" immediately came online.

**QUARTERBACK: **Rachel, hey.

**ALOSTSTAR: **I'm glad to see your messaging literacy is still in tip-top shape. Congratulations, Sawyer.

**QUARTERBACK:** r u sur abt tht?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Finn, I will slap you.

**QUARTERBACK: **You'd have to come back to Lima to do that.

**ALOSTSTAR: **You know I can't.

**QUARTERBACK: **My bad. How's Funny Girl coming along?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Look who remembered the name!

**QUARTERBACK: **;)

**ALOSTSTAR: **It's been an amazing experience. Every day I'm living my dream.

**QUARTERBACK: **That's great, Rach. I guess this star isn't so lost anymore, eh?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Huh?

**ALOSTSTAR:** Oh! My username!

**ALOSTSTAR: **Hah. This star has been found for a while now, actually.

**QUARTERBACK: **Intriguing. Elaborate?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Well, a few months ago, this star logged onto this chatroom, and her life changed forever.

**QUARTERBACK: **I like where this is going.

**ALOSTSTAR: **She met a man here; a man who went by the name of Tom. And she really, _really_ liked Tom- enough to meet him somewhere dark; somewhere where the two could be intimate without knowing the other's identity. But sadly, Tom turned out to be a _very forgetful_ person, and forgot protection, leaving the poor, innocent lost star to wonder where they stood.

**QUARTERBACK: **Tom sounds like a stud.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Don't interrupt.

**ALOSTSTAR: **This wasn't the last of Tom the lost star saw, though. At school, the power spontaneously went out and the two found themselves together again, ironically in the dark.

**QUARTERBACK: **Spontaneous!

**ALOSTSTAR: **Would you shut up?!

**ALOSTSTAR: **The lost star, being as witty and intelligent as she was, figured out Tom's true identity: Finn Hudson. She eventually told Finn her identity, too. Ms. Rachel Flawless Berry.

**QUARTEBACK: **Conceited, much?

**ALOSTSTAR: **Oh, you have no idea.

**ALOSTSTAR: **One more message and you're free to speak as much as you please.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Simply put, Rachel was found. Everything finally made sense in her world, all thanks to Finn Hudson.

**QUARTERBACK: **Mm, guilty.

**ALOSTSTAR:** So that happened.

**QUARTERBACK: **I like that story. It cuts off the sad ending.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Sad ending?

**QUARTERBACK: **The part where Rachel flees to New York and is never to be seen again.

**ALOSTSTAR:** Oh right; that part.

**QUARTERBACK: **You know, it doesn't have to end that way.

**ALOSTSTAR: **Tragic endings are always the most dramatic.

Rachel heard a knock on the door.

**ALOSTSTAR: **One second. Someone's at the door

Rachel opened the door, revealing who else but Finn Hudson.

With a goofy grin, he asked, "You know these things are mobile now?"

* * *

**Gotta love cliff hangers, eh? ;)**

**Again, thank you ALL for the support with this story! It has been such a joy writing and seeing all of your awesome reviews.**

**I'll continue to write, too. Maybe starting next week?**

**How do you guys feel about Artie/Kitty? :D**


End file.
